


The Pepper in the Hole

by awkward



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Erwin Smith - Freeform, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, M/M, attack on titan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward/pseuds/awkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi enjoy a lunch date at a spicy Mexican restaurant. Levi might be on the toilet for a long time after this one, and not just because of the food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pepper in the Hole

**Author's Note:**

> My friend told me to make my fanfic "spicy," and this is what I came up with.

Erwin slicked back his hair extravagantly as he attempted to impress the small black haired boy in the chair in front of him, who was staring intently at the menu of La Pimienta en el Culo, their favorite Mexican food joint. It was the best place for privacy, as no one ever showed up on Tuesday mornings.  
“Levi, why not just get a chimichanga like you always do? You don’t have to look for hours on end…” Erwin complained as he set his menu down a bit harshly to the table, startling the boy. Sighing, Levi followed Erwin and also closed his menu, settling it in front of him gently.  
“I don’t know, Earwigs,” he shrugged shyly, lowering his head. “I don’t really want what I normally get.” He flicked his eyes up at Erwin with pure lust.  
“I want a burrito. Then the chimichanga…”  
And boy, did that get Erwin’s meaty juices flowing. He could feel his hot, spiced pickle get harder than it’s ever been. He could tell by the look in Levi’s fierce eyes, that he wanted a real chimichanga, with extra hot sauce and hotter peppers. And boy, was he gonna get it.  
Erwin stood up swiftly, the chair slamming to the ground as it fell backward. His eyes glared into Levi’s spicy little eyes, and he, too, stood, ready for the pounce. And Erwin charged after him, catching his mouth in a split second, tasting the picante tongue that tasted just like a mix of adrenaline and Tapatio.  
“Fuck me,” Levi yelped, the chef glaring over the counter in disgust. But he knew just as well as Erwin that the lust and desire for the jalapeño was just too much to really handle.  
It wasn’t long until Levi’s pants were hanging off his ankles, and Erwin was getting ready to go in dry, before he realized… He needed lube. Looking around, he spotted a Tapatio bottle on the table. He snatched it, broke it open, and rubbed the hot, sexy sauce all over his pepper and tomatillos.  
“Oh stop messing around!!” Levi screeched, yanking Erwin's hair towards him to smash his lips against his. “Just fuck me deep with your hot and spicy burrito!!”  
And Erwin listened. He slammed himself into Levi, who could feel the spice just flow into his rectum. And Erwin did not start slow — he wanted to go fast. He could feel his mangos just banging hard against Levi’s squishy butt cheeks, making him writhe and scream a spectacular mixture of both pleasure and heat. Oh, boy, did his butt hole burn.  
“Chimichanga me, Erwin! Harder than you’ve ever done!” This shocked Erwin — Levi was often far too small for Erwin to go at full strength.  
“Are you sure?” he asked loudly, trying to talk over Levi’s frail little moans.   
“We always taco bout it,” Levi managed to respond through breaths. “I’m ready for your hot tamale!”  
And Erwin followed directions like the good little boy he was. He slammed himself hard into Levi’s goopy asshole, pressing himself onto his gentle, pulsating prostate.  
He could feel himself getting close, and Levi knew he wouldn’t last much longer. In fact, without warning, he burst like a volcano, his horchata spewing out of him. But this only made Erwin want even more.  
“My… my taquito… it’s so… hard… and I’m so… hot…” he moaned, preparing himself for the burst. “Here it comes!!!!!” he yelled.  
And boy, did he come. It was such a hard come as it completely blasted up into Levi’s colon.  
He knew he’d be in the bathroom after this one, much longer than if he had actually eaten the food. Erwin's pepper softened as he pulled out of Levi’s black hole.  
“My habanero was juicier than usual,” Erwin noticed, shrugging.  
And as the two caught their breath, they looked around, noticing that the chef, the waitress, two new customers, and some random mariachi band were watching upon the spectacle, completely in shock, and probably very aroused.  
The embarrassment reminded them for future reference that just because you Mexican, you probably Mexican’t.


End file.
